Eldeserium Empire
The Eldeserium Empire is the largest nation in Yuleheim. Situated at the center of the main continent, the Empire is a commercial dynasty. Known for it's long history and shrewd diplomats, the Eldeserium empire dominates the continent with it's might. History Founded about 150ish years ago, the Eldeserium Empire was established by two brothers, Lusus and Remos, who were said to have been abandoned as infants and raised by Itol (Who at this time, took his iconic wolf form) who taught them the ways of this world. Due to Itol’s influence, the brothers were said to have a deep understanding of humanity, and both, seeing the many scattered, unruly kingships, and their violation of human morale. decided to found their own empire and embark on a military conquest of the land. What set them apart, though, from the many barbarians about at the time, is that they did not enslave or kill the citizens, rather allowing them to join the empire with added benefits to the people, leading to a fast and extremely successful expansion. In about 40 years time, the two had conquered almost all of the land, excluding the magical fairy forests and badlands, which were ruled by the elves and barbarians, and extremely difficult to invade. During the great invasion of Northumbria, in which both brothers lead the charge from horseback, they came across a slave girl named Yseult. In her 16’s, a fair maiden. Beautiful. They freed her from her owners and took her into the palace, allowing her to live there as a high-ranking maid. Soon the two brothers grew close to the girl, who was around her 19’s at this time, and both fell in love with her. Blinded by their love, the brothers fought over her, eventually leading to Lusus issuing a duel to Remos. After a bloody battle, Lusus came out on top and married Yseult, crowning her the empress. Angered by the murder of Remos, Itol withdrew his blessing upon the empire, and the empire dwindled from it’s former glory. After about 10 years, Lusus grew ill and died in bed, leaving Yseult as the supreme empress to the throne, and with his unborn child. Under her leadership, the Empire maintained order among its provinces, choosing to develop and build up from within rather than conquer more. Finnbar Eldeserium, the heir, was married to a maiden from the nobility of Northumbria, the province Yseult was from. Under the leadership of Finnbar, the empire entered a golden age of peace. Things progressed well until the eventual rule of Duer Eldeserium, the former 12th prince of the Empire, who, with the help of a friend and a bit of outside help, killed off all of his male siblings, making him the heir. After the “Accidental death” of Dillion Eldeserium, Duer was crowned Emperor. Duer then married one of his half-sisters and made all of his other sisters maids, and he often treated them like dirt. Under Duer’s rule, the Bendigeidfran clan rose to power and together they made the Empire very, very wealthy. But the Empire soon became more corrupt and secretive, where as often nobles who opposed the decisions of the Empire were secretly assassinated, and everyone knew. Today, the emperor is Darcy Eldeserium, who little know about. Officially, the prime minister, Albus Lucretius. Culture The Eldeserium Empire has a rich culture that revolves mainly around the Lux sect of Dea Matronism's customs. In the Empire it is customary to be very polite to strangers and to make first introductions using one's full name, including titles and origin. Names consist of Title, Full name, and origin. Unless one is good friends with another, it is customary to call them using the honorifics "Mister, miss, etc.". The usual Eldeserium diet consists of lots of dairy and vegetables. A common meal, known as Eintofpt Stew consists of boiled cauliflower, carrots, and diced tomatoes cooked into a mush and combined with a little bit of milk, served with a loaf of bread. Another common meal is Offelmes, which consists of shredded potatoes coated in sour cream and seasoned with garlic and cheese. The Months in the Imperial Calendar go as follows: * Ianaurius (January) * Februarius (February) * Martius (March) * Aprilis (April) * Maius (May) * Iunius (June) * Quintilis (July) * Sextilis (August) *September (September) *Oktober (October) *November (November) *Dezember (December) Common Festivals and Celebrations: V''alpurgisnacht is an occasion on Aprilis 30th where it is believed that witches meet at the top of a tall mountain and bring melancholy and evil to the world. On this night, people light huge bonfires and dance around them so as to ward off the evil and pray for protection. ''Herbstgleich ''is a day on September 22nd when day and night are completely equal in time. On this day, everyone has a day off for rest. ''Dunkewende ''Is a day on Dezember 21 when the night is longest. On this day, it is believed to be the day of judgement, when the houses of all people are visited by either ''Kaltman, a spirit who brings gifts for the virtuous people, or Leidenkrampf, ''a demon who brings suffering to people who had been sinful. On this day, people stay with their families and give gifts. ''Martgleich ''Is a day on Martius 20, when the day and night are once again equal. Again, it s a day of rest. ''Sommerwend ''is a day on Iunius 20, when it is believed the day lasts the longest. On this day, it is thought that Dea Matrona's grace is strongest. People party on this day. Hard. ''Nearnacht ''Is the new year of the Eldeserium Empire, which is on Ianarius 1. On this day, people party all night, then regret it the next day. ''Sanctusnacht ''is a solemn holiday on November 1, when people light candles and put them out in a river to honor the dead and send them greetings from the mortal plain. Common sayings and phrases Within the Empire, there are a few sayings that the citizens often use. A few of these phrases are: * “Usmane!”: A happy farewell, translate to: Until tomorrow * “Doiven”: Fancier way of saying Usmane * “Invieni”: Hello * “Habfor Iter”: A common phrase meaning: Live strong! * “Ciam”: Formal hello, accompanied with a bow in some places. '''Empire' The Eldeserium Knights are an elite force of trained guards who serve the empire by doing many tasks such as: * Bodyguarding political officials * Guard duty * War officials * Bounty hunting * etc. The Eldeserium knights’ have two uniforms. A combat uniform and a ceremonial uniform. The combat uniform consists of medium steel plated armor.. The ceremonial uniform consists of white linens and a white cape. The Eldeserium honor guards are the elites among the elites. Their combat uniform consists of steel plated armor adorned with gold trim and a white cape. Their ceremonial uniform consists of a white cloak and cape with a purple trim, white pants, and a black undershirt.